


Joshua Just Doesn't Get It

by chaoticstardust



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticstardust/pseuds/chaoticstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku had a list of things he might do to Joshua when he saw him.<br/>He hadn't thought the opportunity would ever actually arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joshua Just Doesn't Get It

**Author's Note:**

> This has actually been done for a while, but I'm only posting it now.

It was an ordinary day when it happened.

Neku had been making his way to Hachiko, as he did every Saturday.

Shiki, Beat and Rhyme were waiting together for his arrival.

They did this every week, it was routine by now.

So, really, the whole affair was unremarkable.

Just an ordinary Saturday.

Right up until he heard that voice.

_“It's been a while, hasn't it?”_

Because, really, nothing was ever normal once Joshua got involved.

Neku hadn't responded at first, wondering instead if he was, perhaps, hallucinating.

_“Helloooo?”_

It was when the voice refused to go away that he finally gave in and turned around, expecting to see nothing at all.

Instead, he was greeted by the sight of the boy who considered himself God.

Well, a more accurate description was probably 'a god’, specifically the god of the city.

Or maybe he _was_ the city, it wasn't like Neku knew these things.

Regardless, what he was, at that moment, was of no importance.

More important than that was _where_ Joshua was at that precise moment.

Specifically, right in front of him.

“...Josh?”

“It's me, Neku, I assure you.”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I thought I'd come see how my dear friend was doing.”

“You didn't need to do it in person.”

“No. I wanted to.”

There was a pause in conversation as Neku processed this information.

“...Where the hell have you been?”

“Meetings, mostly. 'Preventing any further incidents’, things like that.”

That… Made a surprising amount of sense.

Still, Neku wasn't totally sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

So he did the only thing he could think of to be totally sure.

He punched Joshua in the face.

“Oww!”

Well, it wasn't like the asshole didn't deserve it.

He laughed at the irritated look he received.

That irritated look didn't last long, instead replaced with concern.

“Neku…”

Joshua let himself trail off, leaving Neku to wonder what he had almost said.

Neku sighed, shaking his head.

“See you later, Josh.”

With that said, he continued on to Hachiko.


End file.
